Fruits Basket: Picture Day Reaction
by Madeleine Rosas
Summary: Today is picture day, do we need to say more? This is a VERY short BUT fun story. If you review, please, I ask for no spoilers.


**Fruits Basket: **Picture Day Reaction

School was pretty busy, no one had anytime to do anything. Everyone rushed from hall to hall, trying to get to class before it was time to get their picture done. Yuki went ahead and left Tohru and Kyo in class. As part of the school counsel, it was his duty to direct everyone to their designated lines for pictures.

Kyo had this strong urge to ditch but didn't. Seriously why didn't he.

"_Kyyyyooooo… come on." Tohru began combing his hair softly but he kept on twisting about. "Please, stop moving."_

_The orange - haired boy growled at her touch but she paid no mind to him. "You know, Yuki sat still a lot better when I was doing his hair." Tohru pointed out. Then she could see how the boy stopped moving after she said that. "You want to look good don't you?" She asks._

"_I don't want to. You're making me look all girly."_

_She giggled. "I'm sorry if you feel like that but you look cute Kyo." She parted his ruffled hair to the side. "There." She smiled. "Perfect… now you're ready for picture day."_

_He grunted again, sighing at his new hair style. After she left, he would definitely messed up again. "I'll just be glad when I get this damn day over with."_

"_It's not that bad. All you do is just smile at the camera." Tohru beamed another smile, "If I can do it, then you can do it."_

"_I DON'T CARE! I HATE PICTURE DAY!"_

"_Oh, you hate everything." Yuki uttered, passing by them and walking out the door._

"_What was that? You RAT!"_

Yeah, ditching sounded good now but Tohru would never let him do that. All he could do now is wait in this dumb line. He impatiently stared at the clock, fidgeting with his collar a bit too. _"Gr, this is soo stupid!" _He thought, frowning.

"Hey Tohru, lookin' good!" Arisa commented, sauntering up to them, "I didn't know you had such good taste."

She wore a baby blue dress with a blue ribbon in her hair. It really wasn't all that classy. "Aww thanks. You look great too."

"Thanks." Arisa stared at the dashing black suit Kyo was wearing and laughed, "I see Kyo dressed up too, awe he looks like a pretty boy."

"Hey shut the up Yankee! I didn't ask to where this." Which was hilarious because Tohru picked out the suit for him and he agreed to wear it, she never said he _had_ to wear it.

"Sure, sure…" Arisa mocked. Tohru glanced around but realized someone was missing. "Where's Saki?"

"She bailed out on us… Something about the cameras interfering with the _electrical signals_… something like that."

"Aww that's too bad."

"Yeah…"

Now it was their turn get pictures done. Tohru offered to go first, "Alright. Here goes nothing."

"Good luck." Her friend Arisa smiled. "And don't blink."

"Hehe, right." Tohru laughed remembering her picture last year. It made a horrible yearbook picture but a great laugh. This time she would be ready for sure.

Time seemed to go so slow. Kyo looked at the clock again, soon it would be his turn. What perfect time to rustle at his own hair while Tohru was being occupied. And so he did and grunted at the fact that he still was uncomfortable.

Hopefully this would be the last time he would ever wear something like this. The idea of anyone wearing a suit was stupid. And the flower Tohru put in his top pocket made him feel even more uncomfortable. No wonder Arisa called him a pretty boy.

And now it was his turn and Tohru waited on the side for him and Arisa, smiling and completely happy she didn't blink during her picture.

Kyo stumped to the stool and sat down with a foul attitude. "Humph…" He grumbled.

"Hey don't forget to smile!" Arisa yelled.

"Yeah… yeah…" The orange - haired boy rolled his eyes, parting his mouth into a fake smile. He wasn't good a stuff like this.

"Alright, smile for me please." The photographer commanded him.

"_What the hell do you think I'm doing, just take the damn picture." _Kyo mumbled under his smile.

"CHEESE." The man commanded again.

"…cheese…" Kyo frowned.

-FLASH-

The stool was suddenly engulfed with a giant light orange cloud and then it quickly dispersed with in a matter of seconds. _"DAMN IT, SERIOUSLY?"_

"What the…" The photographer peered at the stool… "What… in the… world…"

Tohru was hoping she was the only who saw that but that couldn't be possible. _"OH NO KYO… JUST TRANSFOR-"_

How confusing that was. Just a pile a clothes drooped of the stool. "Alright, jokes over… who put this cat here?"

_A/N: LOL, JUST LOL. Idk why I wrote this, perhaps I was just bored. Hope you guys liked it. If you review this, no spoilers. Not like it's a GREAT spoiler. But still, let the suspense kill until the end. : D _


End file.
